ALVINNN! And the chipmunks random stories Season 1
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Join us as we write continuous stories on Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeannette, Eleanor and Brittney. And we can't forget Dave! On a funny, wild adventures with their friends! Sofia2015 is my co-writer R&R
1. A Brotherly Bond

**Watch out. 'Cause here we come It's been a while, but**

 **We're back with style, so, get set to have some fun!**

 **We'll bring you action and satisfaction.**

 **We're the Chipmunks.**

 **Alvin, Simon, Theodore!**

 **Do, do, do, do, do, do!**

 **Do, do, do, do, do, do!**

" **A BROTHERLY BOND"**

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

"But if you hadn't-" I yelled at him.

"It was an accident!" Alvin shot back.  
"It still happened!" I growled.

"I didn't mean too!" Alvin defended himself. 

"Stop it you guys!" Jennette yelled making everybody look at her. "You've been fighting the whole walk home and we STILL don't know what it's about."

"Not my fault if he can't do things!" Alvin yelled at me and I growled.

"Well, I'm a whole lot smarter than you!" I yelled back and everybody groaned as we started arguing again.

"I'm not the one who can't make friends!" Alvin yelled and that stung. That REALLY hurt.

"ALVIN!" Everybody yelled, including Dave, who had heard that last part of the fight.

"Seriously? Why would you say that to me?! I'm _NEVER_ speaking to you again!" I yelled at him.

"Simon!" Jeanette said.

"Good! I won't have to hear your stupid lectures on something that I don't care about!" He yelled back.

"ALVIN!" Brittney said, facing him. I just ignored him and walked into the house with Jeanette.

"Are you really NOT going to speak to him?" She asked me when we got upstairs.

"Absolutely. I'll only speak to him, when he apologizes." I told her and she sighed.

"OK…."

 **4 DAYS LATER**

 **/Alvin's Prolog/**

"It's been four days, Brit. **FOUR. DAYS.** What if Simon really meant it when he said that he wouldn't speak to me?" I asked Brittney as I paced around her room.

"Alvin. You guys are tight. Nothing could change that. And I still don't know what you did to make Simon so mad." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"OK, fine. We were just having a normal brotherly talk with Theodore like we always do, when this kid came by…. I think his name was Mark and he told Simon that he couldn't beat me in a chess match. Turns out I DID beat him and then Mark said that I was WAY smarter than Simon. That's what made Simon so mad." I told her and she was speechless.

"OK…. Um… Maybe you SHOULD apologize to Simon." She advised and I looked at her.

"And lose my Pride?! Who do you think you're talking to lady?!" I asked her and she gave me 'The Look' "My lady." And she seemed satisfied with that.

"And it didn't help at all when you helped him with his shop class?" She asked me, naturally I was skilled in making pointy objects. Like that dangerous board with nails.

"I didn't help him." I admitted.

"What? You help him with everything that you make. Even that dangerous board with nails." She stated.

"True, but I'm not gonna apologize and he isn't gonna come to me. Bye Brit." I said and then left.

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

"When's the longest time you have gone without talking to Eleanor or Brittney?" I asked Jennette.

"Two hours. This has been going on for too long Simon. When are you two going to make up?" She asked me. She already knew what happened between us.

"When Alvin comes to me and apologizes." I responded and she sighed.

"What would you rather have? A brother who is annoying to you or a brother that you never see or talk to?" She asked me and left.

 **Simon (Italics) Alvin (Bold) Both (Bold Italics) I wrote this song, (It's called you were there) free to use it just give me credit for it.**

 _I know that if feels wrong._

 **Now that I'm singing this song.**

 _I don't know why I was that way._

 **Can I apologize?**

 _ **Can I apologize?!**_

 _You were there when I was hurt._

 **You were there when I was scared. (Which happens very rarely!)**

 _I never knew this before, but_

 _ **You were always there.**_

 **I now realize that I was wrong.**

 _And I must do something to make it right._

 **Maybe I should give him the TV tonight.**

 _ **You were there for me. So I'll be there for you!**_

 **There for you….**

 _There for you…._

 _ **There for you!**_

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

"Alvin?" I called out and he came running in.

"Simon!?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm sorry!" We both said at the same time and I hugged me.

"You can do this for three more seconds….. And stop." He told me and I obliged.

"We still have that brotherly bond, right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Always and forever. We're brothers forever." He told me and HE hugged me and I returned it.

"Awwwww." We heard four voices say.

"That's so sweet." Eleanor said as she, her sisters and Theodore walked in the room.

"So…. You guys are OK now?" Theodore asked us and we smiled.

"Yes. We are OK." Alvin told him and he looked at me. "Since you said you'd never speak to me, I've been bored, so I kinda, maybe, sorta messed with the pluming." He told me and I face palmed.

"ALVINNN!" I heard Dave yell. And Alvin running away. Yeah. This is where life is.


	2. Simon And The Bats

" **SIMON AND THE BATS"**

 **Idea given by BlueWolfBat. Thank you for the ideas!**

 **/Alvin's Prolog/**

"Alright, whose turn is it to pick out the movie?" Theodore asked as we sat on the couch.

"I don't remember. Rock, paper, scissors?" I asked Simon and Theodore and they agreed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors SHOOT!" We all said together. I got rock, Simon and Theodore both got scissors.

" **DANG IT!"** Theodore and Simon said and I laughed.

"OK. Alvin put the movie in." Simon said, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Gladly." I told him, grabbing a horror movie that I've been DYING to see. Attack of the vampire bats! I put it in and joined my siblings on the couch. Theodore will probably get scarred, and I don't know about Simon.

"Ewww. Bats biting people?" Theodore asked and he shuttered at the bats attacking the humans. It's a good movie so far. Nobody has died yet. Suddenly a girl screamed on the TV. Ok… I spoke too soon. I looked over at Simon and he looked more scared then I was when Brittney was attacking me when she ACCUSED me of stealing her curling iron. Then the bat bit a human and turned her into a vampire.

" **AHHHHHHH!"** A scream filled the air and a door slammed. And for once it wasn't Theodore.

"Ok… Should we check on him?" I asked Theodore and he seemed to think for a minute.

"Give him a few minutes. And turn the movie off please!" He whined and I did. That movie was scary, even for me!

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

I ran upstairs, and hid under my bed, where I go when I'm FREAKED OUT! I hate bats. That's why I NEVER underline NEVER watch or attempt to see bats, vampire or not. They may diseases or attack me or even give me rabies!

"C'mon Simon. Simon isn't scared of anything. Then again Simon could be scared of bats if Simon wanted to be scared of them." I mumbled softly to myself and I'm now referring to myself in a 3rd person. Great. Ok. No reason to be freaked out. Maybe a good night's sleep will help. I can solve this in the morning. I got in bed and went to sleep, hopefully NOT to have Alvin or Theodore wake me up again.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

 **/Nobody's Prolog/**

"Simon? Simon? SIMON?!" Alvin yelled and he woke Simon up. Simon threw a pillow in Alvin's face, grabbed his glasses, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning Simon." Theodore greeted him.

"Morning Theo." He told Theodore as he got in his chair, with Alvin behind him.

They ate their breakfast and begun to walk to school.

"Simon? Why did you get freaked out about that movie last night?" Alvin asked him. He let out an aggravated sigh.

"I didn't get freaked out about anything about anything." He told him and stomped his foot on the ground and walked ahead of his siblings.

"Ok…. Should we ask Brittney, Jeanette or Eleanor about this?" Theodore asked Alvin as they looked at their brother with curiosity.

"Yes. They'd know what to do." Alvin told him and they went inside the school building.

 **/Jeanette's Prolog/**

"Hey, Guys!" I greeted Alvin and Theodore, but no sign of Simon. Weird. Please tell me they didn't have another fight! Please tell me they didn't have another fight!

"Hey, Jeanette. We need your guys' help." Alvin told us and we looked at him.

"Help? On what?" Eleanor asked them and they told us that they were watching a horror movie last night and Simon screamed and ran upstairs and hasn't said anything about it.

"Hmmm. Weird. Maybe we should talk to him?" I suggested.

"Been there, done that. He didn't say a word. He just denied it like it NEVER even happened." Alvin told me. That's so unlike Simon. Something must be wrong with him.

 **Chipmunks excluding Simon (Normal) Chipettes (Italics) Chipmunks and Chipettes (Bold Italics) Simon (Bold) I wrote this song, (It's called tell us what's going on) Feel free to use it just give me credit for it.**

Hey! What's wrong with you? Hey! What's wrong with you?

 _I wish you would tell us, if there's something that we can do?_

 **I can't tell them what's going on. They'll just laugh at me.**

 _ **If he'd just tell us we wouldn't laugh at him. If only he could tell us what's going on. What's going on?!**_

 **I wish that I could tell them, but I don't want to be laughed at.**

Tell us what's going on.

 **If only I could overcome this insecurity.**

 _Tell us what's going on._

 **I don't know what to do!**

 _ **Tell us what's going on!**_

 **I feel… Ashamed. I feel ashamed. Why can't I tell them? I need to get past this ~fear~!**

Please, tell us

 _Tell us_

 **I wish I could tell you!**

Tell us what's going on!

 **I want to tell you!**

 _Tell us what's going on!_

 **I don't know why, but I can't!**

 _ **Tell us what's going on!**_

 **I wish I had confidence to tell them!**

 _ **Just tell us what is going on!**_

(Alvin: Please… Do it for me brother.)

"We can't force him to tell us. He needs to COME to us. Jeanette. You're up first." Alvin told me.

"What? Why do I have to go first?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Because you're the closest do Simon, because you owe me for spilling soup on me last week and I'll tie you upside down on your treehouse if you don't." he told me and I held my hands up in defense.

"OK. OK. I get it." I told him and I went to find Simon.

I saw Simon at his locker.

"Hey, Simon!" I called out and he looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. Did I just think that? I put my thoughts aside and approached Simon. "So, the others and I were… Talking and Alvin said that you ran upstairs during a movie last night and I was wondering why." I tried simply talking to him. I'm not going to pressure him into something that he didn't want to do. Simon sighed and looked at me.

"I really don't want to talk about this… But I might as well get it out of the way….. Honestly, it was Alvin who got me so scared of them. When we were younger, he kept showing me scary bat pictures and drawings. At one point when I read this bat book, it said that they can carry diseases and attack you. That's when I vowed to stay as far away from them as I can." Simon told me and I listened to every word.  
"So you're scared of bats because of Alvin?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"You can tell the others. It will save me from repeating it a second time. And Jeanette…. Thanks for listening." He told me as he walked off to class. After I found the others, I told them what Simon told me.

"That's horrible. ALVIN!" Brittney said glaring at Alvin.

"W-W-Wha. I didn't mean to make him scared of bats!" Alvin told us, avoiding Brittney's glare.

"You need to fix this." Eleanor told him as they walked off.

"Man I really messed up." Alvin mumbled as we walked to class.

"You were young Alvin. You thought of it as just teasing. Tell him that you're sorry and you'll NEVER show him another bat as long as you live." I advised him and he looked at me.

"That's good advice! Thanks Jeanette!" He told me and ran off.

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

"Simon? Simon? Simon?!" Alvin yelled running down the hall.

"What? What is it?" I asked him and he stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry !" H blurted out and I blinked a few times.

"What? Can you repeat that? A couple…. THOUSAND times?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I didn't mean for you to get scared of bats! Please forgive me!" He pleaded, getting down on one knee when he does when he's desperate "I'll NEVER show you a bat as long as I live!" He told me and I looked at him and made him stand up.

"OK. I'll forgive you." I told him and he did his Alvin grin.

"Thanks Si! Bestest brother ever!" He said as he hugged me.

"Whoa, you're hugging me. Should I be concerned?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes. "Let's get to class." I told him.

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna watch one of your shows when we get home?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Sure. I would love to do that."


	3. Grade Point Uh-Oh

**Watch out. 'Cause here we come It's been a while, but**

 **We're back with style, so, get set to have some fun!**

 **We'll bring you action and satisfaction.**

 **We're the Chipmunks.**

 **Alvin, Simon, Theodore!**

 **Do, do, do, do, do, do!**

 **Do, do, do, do, do, do!**

" **GRADE POINT UH-OH"**

 **I own Ms. Treason!**

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

"I'm handing out your tests from last week. Some of you did really well, others of you, may want to have some science help." Our teacher, Ms. Treason told us as she handed back our tests.

"Mr. Seville, you may want to re-take the test." Ms. Treason said told me, handing me my test. I looked at my paper and I was shocked! A 67! I got a D! That's never ever, ever happened before! Did I say ever?!

"Hey! What'd you get?" Jennette asked me as we went to our lockers.

"A 67!" I exclaimed and she went wide eyes.

"You got a 67!?" She shouted and I nodded. "How is that even possible? You're the smartest kid in this school!" Jeanette told me as we switched out our science books for our math books.

"I know! It doesn't make any sense!" I told her as we went to math.

"We'll figure it out later." She told me as we took our seats.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"No you can't be serious!" Jennette tried to persuade me, but I've made up my mind.

"No, it ruins everything!" I told her.

"You can just retake it in a few days!" She tried again.

"NO! Forget it! I'll give up science for good, just forget it!" I growled as I sat on the couch when we got home, to find my brothers, Eleanor and Brittney already there.

"Hey! What's gotten into you Simon? Did you get appoint lower on a test that you wanted?" Alvin asked me and I glared at him. At that point, I was to mad to care.

"No! Don't! Simon! Don't!" Jeanette tried to warn me, but I didn't listen.

I got up, picked up my older brother and tossed him over the couch.

"Aww, you did." She whined.

"OK. What was that about? Not that I didn't enjoy it." Brittney asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled crossing my arms, leaning against the arm of the couch, which is my favorite place to sit.

"Simon studied for his advanced science test, and he worked REALLY hard on it." Jeanette begun to say and I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "And he had REALLY good answers and he got a—" Jeanette about said, but I stopped her.

"Don't say it out loud!"  
"Alright." She told me, putting her hands up.

"I GOT A D! AHH! I said it out loud! I've always got A's in my science class. How does a guy go from an A to a D?" I asked and everybody looked at me.

"Happened to me in 6th grade." Brittney told me and I glared at her.

"I don't care! I'm dropping the class. I give up on science." I told them, everybody looked shocked at me and I went upstairs.

 **/Alvin's Prolog/**

"Why would he drop the class? It one science test! Science is his life!" I told Jeanette and she agreed.

"How can we convince his _not_ to drop the class?" Jeanette asked and we all thought for a moment.

"Maybe we could write him a song on how his science is cool?" Theodore suggested.

"No that's stupid. Wait. No it's not! Teddy you just had a great idea!" I congratulated Theodore.

"Yes! I knew I'd get a good idea someday!" Theodore told me and I laughed.

 **Chipmunks (Bold) Chipettes (Italics) Both (Normal) Jeanette (Bold Italics) BTW this is a PARODY of Freak the Freak Out from Victorious.**

We are listening

Hear you talk, hear you sing.

Open up the door,

Is it less, is it more?

When we tell you to beware,

Are you here? Are you there?

Is it something you should know?

Easy come, easy go.

 **Nodding our heads,**

 **Don't hear a word you said**

 **We can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate**

 **You try to talk to us**

 **But you never even knew,**

 **So what's it gonna be?**

 **Tell us can we hear you?**

 _We're never sick of it_

 _Your attention is sizable_

 _We always listen, always listen_

 _You're so sick of it,_

 _So you'll throw another fit._

 _We always listen, always listen_

 **You scream our name,**

 **It always stays the same.**

 **You scream and shout,**

 **So what you're gonna do now**

 **Is freak the freak out, hey!**

 **Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh,**

 **Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, oh.**

 **Patience running thick, Running thick, come on in**

 **Tell us what we get**

 **Opposite, opposite**

 **Show us what is real**

 **If it breaks does it heal?**

 **We open up our ears**

 **We always know why you're here**

 **Keep us in the light**

 **We always are thinking of you**

 **Is someone else below you**

 **Gotta know, gotta know**

 **What are we gonna do?**

 **'Cause we always listen to you**

 **So what's it gonna be?**

 **Tell us we always hear you!**

 **(Do you hear us?)**

 _We're never sick of it_

 _Your attention is sizable_

 _We always listen, always listen_

 _You're so sick of it,_

 _So you'll throw another fit._

 _We always listen, always listen_

 _I scream your name,_

 _You scream our name,_

 _It always stays the same._

 _You scream and shout,_

 _So what you're gonna do now_

 _Is freak the freak out, hey!_

 _Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh,_

 _Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, oh._

 _Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh,_

 _Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, oh._

 **Easy come, easy go**

 **Easy come, easy go**

 _ **(Can you hear me?)**_

You scream our names,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

 _ **You scream their names**_

 _ **They always listen**_

 _ **Yes, they always listen**_

 _ **They always listen…..**_

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

That morning, before school started, I looked over my test because I just looked at the score and not the marking or comments and I realized that there was no markings or comments at all! Just a test grade! Maybe I should talk with Ms. Treason. I started to walk to school with Jeanette because the other had already gone ahead.

When I got there, we were early in that class so I talked to Ms. Treason and she realized that she accidently swapped the test grades of Derik's friend, Jade and mine. Ever since Derik stopped bullying me, we've become good friends. I even got him into advanced classes.

"Sorry about that guys. Jade you can retake it after school." She told us and we took our seats.

"So what was the problem?" Jeanette asked me.

"Jade's paper and my paper got mixed up. I got a 100!" I told her and we high-fived.

"I knew that you didn't fail and drop the class." She told me and I smiled.

"Yeah…. I still like the song though."


	4. Glasses And Friends

" **GLASSES AND FRIENDS"**

 **Idea given by BlueWolfBat. Thanks for the ideas!**

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

"I don't understand what is going on in the class." Alvin told me on our way home and I rolled my eyes.

"Since when do you care about science?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Since our teacher told me that if I don't at least a B on the next class, I can't go to the class trip next month." He told me. Now I understand what he's doing.

"Can you help me do my homework?" He pleaded and I glared at him.

"No! Whenever you ask me to help, I always ending up doing all the work!" I growled at him, then he got his mischievous face on.

"I'm challenging you to a bet: if you can go two days without using your glasses without making mistakes, then I'll do my own homework, but if you can't you have to do MY homework without complaining. You can still use your glasses outside the house and at school, but at home… NO. GLASSES." He told me and I thought for a moment. It's a fair deal.

"Done." I said and we shook hands. "No complaining if either of us loose." I reminded him and he smiled deviously.

"Pfft. I already know who's going to win." He told me, taking my glasses off of my face and putting them in his pocket.

"What makes you think that YOU'RE gonna win? Simon has a much of a chance of winning as you do." Jeanette told him and I smiled at her.

"OK. You wanna make this interesting?" He asked her and she shrugged. "Ok, you got it. If he wins I'll do my own homework AND be his personal assistant for two months and if I win he has to be MY personal assistant for two months. What do you think about that?" Alvin asked her and she chuckled.

"I love that idea, and make sure that you clean Simon's side of the room just right." Jeanette told him as she patted him on his shoulders and she grabbed my hand, pulling me inside.

"You really think that he can pull it off?" I asked her.

"Not a chance." I told her as we went up to my room. **(They all have separate rooms that they got for their 9** **th** **birthday)**

"So... How are you going to handle two days WITHOUT using your glasses?" She asked me as we went in my room.

"Alvin already said I could use them at school. I can do my homework during study hall and just listen to music or something for two days. Done and done." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I'm interested to see what happens." Jeanette told me and I looked at her a walked to get my 'I can't hear Alvin headphones'

 **Bold is Alvin, Italics is Simon and bold italics is both. (Song is called my personal assistant)**

 **Yeah this is kinda cool, but I'm not doing so well in school. Maybe he can be my personal assistant.**

 _I can't see all that well, but I'm doing well in school. Maybe he can be my personal assistant._

 _ **We will go as far as the lengths follow us. We'll get a personal assistant and make sure that he follows our rules.**_

 _Make sure of it!_

 **Make sure of it!**

 _ **We'll make sure of it!**_

 **(It's a short song, running out of song ideas, please leave ideas or PM)**

"That's one day down, one to go." Theodore told me as he crossed off the 24th of August off of the calendar.

"Then I can tell Alvin what not to do and what to do for two whole months." I sighed, sitting on my bed.

"Sounds like fun! Goodnight, Simon." He told me and left my room.

"Goodnight, Theo." I said softly and went to sleep.

 **EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and went to the bathroom and attempted to get up on the sink. I climbed onto the bathtub and jumped, landing back first into the sink. I grabbed my toothbrush, brushed my teeth, put a comb through my fur and went downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone said good morning once they arrived downstairs.

"So, Simon. Why are you not wearing your glasses?" Dave asked me and Alvin and I looked at eachother.

"Uh…." We both said and Alvin pulled me by the arm.

"Late for school Dave. See ya!" He said and we all ran outside.

"That was WAY too close." Alvin told me, handing me my glasses for school and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, I've got ONE more day, Alvin. And I'm home free and YOU'RE my personal assistant." I told him and Jeanette and I walked ahead of him and the others.

"You have 36000 seconds and you can have your glasses back." She told me and I sighed.

"Sounds amazing." I told her and she laughed her beautiful laugh.

"32671 seconds left." I told her as we walked into the school.

"I can't wait for you to be Alvin's personal assistant. For all the things that he's done to you, he deserves it." She told me and I laughed as we went to our first class.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

"Glasses." Alvin commanded as we walked in the house and I gave them to him and went upstairs. Brothers are do annoying. Especially older ones.

"18000 seconds and when I go to bed and I basically win." I told myself and side a reached up on my desk to grab my headphones, but got blankets on me instead. I struggled with this for a while before Jeanette came in and lifted the blankets off of me. I let out a sigh.

"Why me?" I asked and fell back against my bed.  
"You've only got a few hours left. Make it last." She told me and I smiled at her and I agreed with her. I can last just a few more hours of torture.

"Goodnight, Simon." Jeanette told me a few hours later and I smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Jean." I told her as she left my room and I got up on my bed and went to sleep.

 **THAT MORNING (Saturday)**

"OK. Simon. You win. Here are your glasses and I DIDN'T scratch them at all and I'll do ALL of my homework by myself and also be your personal assistant for 2 months. What do you want don first?" He asked me and I smiled at him.

"You can start with my Saturday chores and you can stop complaining for 2 months and be nice to Theodore." I told him and ran off to do the things I just told him to do. This is going to be a GREAT 2 months.


End file.
